


Disney's The Milk Fic

by RadAf



Category: Good Luck Charlie, Panic! at the Disco, Suite Life of Zack & Cody, Suite Life on Deck, Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Disney, M/M, Masturbation, Milk, Multi, Other, crack!, milk as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadAf/pseuds/RadAf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerry was kneeling in the bathtub...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disney's The Milk Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Not anything like the original

Late one evening, I was fingering my asshole, my fingers lubricated with milk. I was moaning like a porn star, my eyes wide with pleasure. I couldn't help but notice who I was seeing behind closed eyelids.

"Bob," I moaned. "Jerry," I whispered. "Carey!" I cried. Clearly, months of watching only reruns of Disney shows was having some interesting results.

Then, I got an idea. My sex life was getting dull, and I needed some excitement. I figured I could appease both my milk and Disney Channel characters kinks by reenacting 'The Milk Fic' with the dads of Disney. 

So, me, your anonymous narrator, called up my good friend Jerry Russo. We decided to meet at the most sacred of places and where this story takes place: The Tipton Hotel. 

• • •

I slammed the bottle of liquid upon the bathroom sink, the pure white liquid splashing against the side of the bottle and staining the once transparent bottle white. I grabbed the tube and paced the bathroom, waiting for him to come. I didn't want to shout his name eagerly like I so desired to because I didn't want him to be put off by my eagerness.

Minutes later, he wandered in. His head was lowered in shame; I could tell he was afraid as he knelt beside the bath. I grabbed the tube and liquid. My cold hands pressed against his back as he jumped up in shock. "Jerry, honey, are you sure you're ready for this?" I whispered softly. His head jolted up in an instant.

"Yes, I'm sure." His voice was calm despite his obvious fear.

I grabbed the tube and carefully shoved it up Jerry's asshole, and he moaned in pleasure. I began filling the tube with milk as Jerry began to groan, this time in pain. "J?? Is this okay?" I begged for his response. Jerry didn't speak; he shut his eyes, pleading for it to be over. 

I continued filling the tube with more milk until Jerry couldn't take anymore, and he stood up, the milk leaking slowly from his asshole. 

"Ouch," Jerry whimpered, lowering his head once again. At this very moment Bob Duncan walked in and sighed. "Bob?" I asked, quietly.

"Yes, sweetie," Bob answered, softly.

"You won't tell Alex about this, will you?" I questioned. Bob shook his head before kneeling down and demanding the liquid to be swimming through his blood as well.

Once Jerry saw the lust in my eyes for Bob's asshole, he stood up and begged for my forgiveness. I turned away quickly. I couldn't trust Jerry anymore, not after what he had done. 

Bob willingly let his asshole be free as the once beautifully kept ass changed to a white colour from the liquid. Instead of groaning in pain, Bob moaned with delight. After, I filled up his ass with milk, I grabbed Jerry's head and forced him to drink the liquid which was now slowly dribbling from Bob's ass. I smiled. 

The dads of Disney made my heart almost depart from my body, my feet tingling as I watched the pair sigh with pleasure at their actions.

But this peace was about to be disturbed when a short tempered, familiar voice screamed from the locked door, "NO ASS EATING IN MY BATHROOM!" It was Mr Moseby- the owner and truly god like manager of the Tipton Hotel.

I grasped the brass door handle and let him in to witness the delight. He called down Zac, Cody, and Carey. Carey broke down on the floor, begging to have a turn at licking the milk from Bob's asshole. 

This practice is now known as 'The Bob Duncan Experience'.

Fin.


End file.
